Kingdom hearts: the keyblades of legend
by Roxas of the darkness
Summary: Its been a while now since the Xenmas incident and Sora, Kairi and Riku have settled down. Learn the adventures of the next generation of keyblade heroes! WARNING: Chappy 1 is similar to intro of KH1.
1. a new sunrise

KINGDOM HEARTS:

THE KEYBLADES OF LEGEND

Chapter:1

It had been three years since the incident with Xenmas and Sora, Kairi and Riku had settled down. First there was Sora's cousin, his name was Callum and was 15 he lived on Destiny Island he was always looking for a way to have fun in any situation but could be very serious. He had spikey brown hair and wore a white jacket with a silver necklace and grey jeans. Next was Josh, he was 15 too; it was strange because he practically showed up out of nowhere! He had blonde hair that hung over his collar he had a black t-shirt, a blue cape and blue jeans. Last is Will he was 18 and was Riku's son he had long blonde hair, he wore a black shirt with a silver upside down triangle on it. He also had a white sleeveless jacket over it with the collar drooping over. He had blue baggy jeans and white trainers. He was mostly quiet but nowhere near mysterious. Josh sometimes called him Goth boy though, but only because he didn't smile much.

The three would play on the island for masses amounts of time. But aside from that they had an ambition, to find out what was out there. So one day the three decided to build a raft to sail the world with and this is where our story begins…

"The key to your heart!"

"Trust it!"

"Keyblade…"

The voices screamed as Josh fell through what he though were a bottomless pit. He suddenly landed on what appeared to be a massive round platform……

Josh stood there the platform turned into a stain glass window with a picture of a massive heart with three swords that had chains on the end of them attached to the chains were a logo on one there was a flower another a heart and the third a Mickey mouse head logo. Underneath the swords was labelled "keyblade". Josh gasped as tiny black shadows sprung at him from the ground. Suddenly a keyblade appeared in his hand but it was different as you see there are many types. Josh flung himself into the air sending the creatures flying.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" he screamed as the creatures closed in on him.

"They tend to be called heartless" the voice blurted.

"DIE THEN HEARTLESS!"

Josh swung the keyblade into a heartless' side sending it flying. It then faded into air. There was one heartless left, it stared at him and turned into a replica of him and grinned.

"Beware the darkness, don't get too close!" the creature pushed Josh off the edge and sent him hurtling into eternal darkness.

"Wake up…wake up….WAKE UP!!"

Josh awoke to see a tall figure in front of him, it was Will.

"You were asleep again!" he growled.

Josh got up.

"Sorry…" he moaned.

"What're we doing anyway?"

Will slap his forehead.

"The raft, DUH!" he grinned.

Josh ran to the raft and began fixing it. Will just chuckled and became fixed in his work again.

Callum suddenly bounded he was holding some scissors. He shrugged and began to cut a piece of clothe.

"Not bad hu…." Josh trailed off. He pondered for a second. Everyone was gone.

"What was it they said about home?"

"Door to your heart"

"FEEL IT THROUGH YOU!"

These words haunted him for the rest of the night…


	2. parting destinies

CHAPTER 2!!!

YAY!

Will lay on his bed. He was troubled by something.

"I wonder if I should tell them" a real keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Angel's fate"

Tomorrow the gang planned to try the raft out and go.

It was the morning but Will hadn't slept. He got up, pulling his jacket on. The angel of fate keyblade lay on his bed he picked it up and it vanished.

Will went outside everyone was pushing the raft into the sea already. Will just chuckled.

"WAIT!"

He jumped onto the raft and starting paddling.

Little did they know what lied ahead…?

A grey cloud hung above their raft as they sailed which developed into a storm. Will got up.

"LOOK OUT THE STORM'S HEADED THIS WAY!"

A grey tornado swept up the sea and rushed into the raft sending pieces of wood flying. Will got up he held his hand in the air.

"ANGEL OF FATE!!!"

Will's keyblade appeared in his hand. Josh's eyes widened.

"A…keyblade?"

Will grinned and leapt into the air, reflecting currents of wind. He was knocked down though.

"DOUBLE DARKNESS, SILVER COIL, COME TO MY FRIENDS AID!" Will screamed.

A black keyblade appeared in Josh's hand a silver one in Callum's. Suddenly a tornado stormed into the raft blasting it to smithereens. Sending everyone into the water.

"DON'T FORGET!" Will screamed

"THE KEY TO YOUR HEART IS YOUR FRIENDS!"

And with that the three were separated…


End file.
